The Huntress
by thegoodgoddess
Summary: A Slayer and a Mysterious Creature are sent to Middle Eart.....But no one knows why.


New York was a hostile place, filled with hostile creatures, ones you wouldn't normally see during the day, or would mistake for a human. When night came about, they surfaced, allsorts of strange creatures made the appearance, and made their existence known. 

Not all believed such creatures could exist, there were a few though, and some were chosen to fight the evil ones. It's not easy to know the difference between the good ones and evil ones, some believed there were no such things as good demons and the such. But there are, they are out there, surviving they only way they can, by hiding, and coming out at night when all the humans have gone to bed, and dare not go outside. 

There was something walking about this fateful night though, dressed all in black, the creature could barely be seen, it just looked like a shadow slinking along the walls, avoiding street lights wherever possible. Looking about making sure no one could see, but no one was about to see. This creature though, could walk in the light of day, and none would be the wiser. 

In the distance thunder could be heard, the creature stopped, and listened for a while, a storm was coming, dark ominous clouds approaching, the creature couldn't see them, no it could feel them, it could feel the storm approaching. It looked about for a place to wait the storm out, but none was available. The storm was fast approaching, and raindrops started to fall, they started out slowly, but began to pick up pace, till it was pouring down. One could hardly see two feet in front of them because of the rain. But the creature had no troubles in seeing, she could see her way around perfectly. Getting shelter on someone's front doorstep, she surveyed the area before her. 

She sat down on the step and thought about her predicament, the sky lit up with flashes of lightning, thunder rumbled soon afterwards. She looked skywards as a bolt of lightning hit the building across the street, and sent sparks flying, for a minute she wondered about the occupants of the building, and then everything went black. 

Meanwhile, a few streets away.

Ebony was making her rounds, patrolling the streets of New York, wasn't easy, nor was it any fun, especially when it starts raining, makes things ten times harder. Not much seemed to be happening tonight, it was rather pointless she thought. But Dante, her watcher, seemed to think it was. She stood in the middle of the street, listening to the thunder, she saw the lightning bolt hit the building. It knocked her down, and quickly she descended into darkness. 

~*~*~*~*~

She awoke to find herself surrounded by trees. She was startled by this, and got up quickly to inspect more of her surroundings, she had no idea how she came to be here. She heard rustling coming from quite close by, slowly edging her way towards the sound. She came upon a woman, dressed all in black, with a long coat on, she also had long, straight, black hair, the woman stood up, and looked straight at Ebony, piercing her with her dark blue eyes. 

They stood stock still looking at each other, each waiting for the other to make the first move. 

The woman straightened herself, "You must be Ebony?"

Ebony looked startled, she had never met this woman before. 

The woman noticed the look on her face, "I'm Xaelia."

"Oh," was all Ebony could manage.

Xaelia's eyes lit up, "You haven't heard of me?"

"I-I-I don't think so."

"I'm nothing to be afraid of, I promise." Xaelia tried to reassure her. 

"How do I know you're not some kind of demon?" Ebony was getting braver now.

"You don't, but I give you my word, I will not harm you." 

Ebony looked at her, not really sure if she could trust her or not. But being in this strange place, she really had no choice. 

"So where are we anyway?"

"I have no idea, I've been trying to figure that out. There's a path over there though." Xaelia responded, pointing in the general direction of the path. 

Ebony looked in the direction and saw the path. They walked up to, Ebony following Xaelia. They were both keeping an eye out for anything, that might tell them were they were. They came to path, each of them looking in both directions, trying to figure out which way they should go. Ebony sighed and gave up looking. She wasn't cut out, to be in the woods, she was so used to the big city, that this was weird, and hard on her. Xaelia decided they would go left, she could hear water in that direction. 

They came across a water crossing with no bridge, looking at it; they decided it was crossable, without getting to wet, or swept away. Xaelia found what looked like a suitable place to cross, eyeing it suspiciously she stepped into the water, and started making her way across. Not even halfway across, she could feel the magick starting, she looked about to see where it was coming from, but no one was visible. She stopped, and looked in the direction the water was coming from. She heard the wave coming before she saw it.

Quietly she said "Amnis Dormio." water rest

The water went back to its peaceful state it once held, and the two travellers could cross safely. 

Elrond sensed his magick had been interfered with. He sent some Elven warriors to check up on what happened. He was not happy about his council being interrupted, considering it was of importance to the races of Middle Earth. 


End file.
